scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Notebook
|previousepisode = Pack Your Bags, Pacman |nextepisode = None }} The Notebook is the eighth episode of the second season in Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Premise Upon returning a notebook to its rightful owner, the gang meets Maxwell! Maxwell thanks them and explains his rival, Doppelganger, is trying to stop him from winning the Starite Championships and the gang decides to help Maxwell win. Plot "Like, oh boy, we've been driving for hours!" exclaims Shaggy. The Mystery Machine is driving along the road. It is evening and the orange sky is cloudy. The sun is still shining brightly. The city is mostly covered with skyscrapers. "Reah, Raggy ris right, hours!" agrees Scooby. Velma picks up a notebook. It's green with a star on it. "Not until we find where to return this notebook!" she says. "Yeah guys," Daphne says. "We have to return it!" finishes Fred. "Like, who cares? It's just a notebook!" exclaims Shaggy. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. "Something feels special about this notebook," Velma says. "Like, why don't we try that house?" asks Shaggy. "Reah, number sixty-eight!" agrees Scooby. "Why not?" asks Fred. "How about try it all." The van stops and the gang exit the van. They walk into the house. Inside, there are many things that look like they would cost a fortune, a solid gold computer and more. And sitting on a chair is... "Maxwell!" exclaims the gang. Soon, the gang has sat down and Velma has given Maxwell his notebook. "I don't know how to thank you kids," Maxwell says. "Doppelganger is trying his best to make sure I don't win the Starite Championships. He hid my pencil and now he hid my notebook! It's gone too far!" "Hey," Fred says. "We'd be glad to help you win the championships!" "Really?" asks Maxwell. Outside, Doppelganger is watching. "I must win the Starite Championships!" he laughs. "And now that Maxwell has help, I must try harder!" Soon, the gang and Maxwell are driving along in the Mystery Machine. "Raggy, why ro I rell pandas?" asks Scooby. "Like, it is your_" begins Shaggy. Suddenly, pandas appear on the road. "What the!" yells Fred. "That must have been Doppelganger!" explains Maxwell. Soon, the van arrives at an old western town. "Here we are, Desert Hills," Maxwell says. The van stops. The gang and Maxwell climb out. "This place is huge!" exclaims Fred. Maxwell opens his notebook. "It says," he begins. "Oh-no, the bandits are on the loose again! How do you trap them?" The gang sees two bandits standing on two cliffs next to each other. There's a bridge in between. "Okay,” says Maxwell. He writes the word CAGE in his notebook. An opened cage appears. Maxwell pushes it under the bridge. "Clever thinking," Fred says. Maxwell writes the word LASSO in his notebook. A lasso appears in his hand. "That's a great notebook!" exclaims Fred. The bandits start walking onto the bridge. Maxwell lassos the bridge and pulls in down. The two bandits fall into the cage and Fred closes it. Maxwell picks up the Starite on the floor. "Thanks for your help," he says. Soon, the gang arrives at a spooky swamp. They hop out. "Let's see," Maxwell says. He opens his notebook. "It says: the mom alligator has been separated from her baby alligators! Guide her back!" "Hmm..." Fred says. "We could make a boat for the babies and send them back to the mom," Velma says. A boat appears in the water. "Good thinking Velma!" Fred says. Suddenly, a swamp monster comes out of the water and pulls the boat under. It swims into a cave where the gang can't see. The swamp creature breaks the boat and takes a mask off. It's Doppelganger! "I'll make sure Max doesn't win!" laughs Doppelganger. Meanwhile, the gang and Maxwell are still figuring out a way that won't attract swamp creatures. "Last time we destroyed a bridge, this time we make one!" says Maxwell. Maxwell writes in his notebook and gets the Starite, "only a few more to go guys!" Soon, the van arrives at the woods. "Here we are, Wonderful Woods!" exclaims Maxwell. The van stops and the gang exits. Maxwell opens his notebook. "It says," he begins. "Give the camper what he needs to fight of the bear." There is a person standing in front of a bear. Maxwell scribbles in his notebook. A sword appears. It's about to fall in the camper's hand, when a wooden hand grabs it and pulls it into the forest. Where the gang can't see, a dryad is holding the sword. He breaks it in half. The dryad unmasks himself to reveal Doppelganger. "I can't keep this up forever, but I will stop them!" he exclaims. Meanwhile, the camper is still fighting the bear. "A net!" exclaims Fred. Maxwell writes NET in his notebook and a net falls onto the bear. A Starite appears in Maxwell's hand. Soon, the Mystery Machine stops on the beach. It stops. The gang and Maxwell hop out. They dive into the water. Doppelganger is spying. "Hmm..." he says. Meanwhile, the gang and Maxwell are in an underwater cave. "Well," Maxwell says. He opens his notebook. "Uh-oh, it says: avoid the sharks and swim for your life!" The gang and Maxwell see sharks. They swim away from the sharks. Maxwell writes SWORD in his notebook. "I'll fight them off!" Maxwell slashes a shark; it's metal! He drops the sword and swims away. A pirate captain ghost with an iron mask is watching! It takes off the mask to reveal Doppelganger. "Fools!" exclaims Doppelganger. Soon, the van stops in front of a castle. "This castle is known for being haunted by gnomes," explains Maxwell as he and the gang walk up to the door. "Like, the things for gardens?" laughs Shaggy. "That's runny!" laughs Scooby. "No, not garden gnomes, gnomes that aren't garden gnomes, I mean the creatures!" exclaims Maxwell. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. They enter the castle. Maxwell opens his notebook. "Make something to clean the castle," he reads. "I know!" exclaims Maxwell, "a maid!" Meanwhile, Doppelganger is on the roof. He writes DRAGON in his notebook. A dragon appears. Doppelganger laughs and vanishes. Meanwhile, they have created a maid and the castle is clean. "Well, that was easy," Maxwell says. A Starite appears in his hand. Suddenly, a dragon appears. The gang and Maxwell flee and enter the Mystery Machine. Soon, the van stops at a mansion. Maxwell and the gang enter. An old man is there. "Congrats kid," he says, "you won!" "You sound young," Maxwell says. The old man grabs the Starites and unmasks himself as Doppelganger. He looks at Maxwell and says "you lost!" And with that, he runs away. Writer's Note Hi' I'm Decca03, the writer of this entire series. I know 8 more episodes were in planning, but everything comes to an end, even Ghost Gallery. I started off only planning eight episodes, I worked on them. Soon, I came to Scoobs VS. Zombies and I was in-love with the series! I plowed through the last three episodes in less than two hours! And at the end of Baffling Bombs, the gang got a call from the Mario Brothers that made me decide I couldn't just leave the show like that. So began season two, only eight episodes were planned. The first episode was about the call the gang got, I named it Scooby-Doo in Luigi's Mansion. Overtime the second season expanded into sixteen episodes, and now that I've come this far, I realized I can't write all sixteen of the second season. So I give you The Notebook as a great way to end Ghost Gallery! I hope you enjoyed this series! I did, don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Doppelganger Suspects Culprits Locations *All Over the World Notes/trivia *Doppelganger is from Scribblenauts as well. Quotes :"I know!" - Maxwell :"You lost!" - Doppelganger Home Media *Sadly, the rights to release this episode with Maxwell on DVD were not obtained. Therefore this episode was not released on The Best of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery.